The present invention relates to systems, computer-implemented methods and computer program products for reducing overhead in component interactions.
Services oriented architecture promotes the interaction of logically related components among disparate systems. In simple implementations, this architecture proves to be very flexible. However, in some production environments, the interaction of these services can introduce significant overhead. As the usage patterns for applications evolve, a situation may develop where two components are tightly coupled but are not co-located within the same server. Hence, an increased amount of remote invocation overhead can be introduced resulting in a decrease in efficiency in the operation of the applications.